


It's Just Hair

by DaddyClegane



Category: Scottish Actor RPF
Genre: Alopecia, Daddy comfort, F/M, Hair Loss, Hurt/Comfort, Needles, Shaved head
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyClegane/pseuds/DaddyClegane
Summary: Female has Alopecia. Rory helps comfort her and helps her regain her freedom.*WARNING*There are mentions of hair loss, needles and head shaving.This is my first fic ever so please be kind.Please enjoy as well.-Kal <3





	1. Chapter 1

You're standing in front of the mirror, doing your hair and makeup like normal. A bit of highlighter here and there. Mascara, the one that is supposedly "better than sex". And a sweet and humble nude eye to top it off. And now the dreadful part. Hair. You have always had long beautiful hair. Hair that made people come up to you in the produce section and say how pretty your hair was. But that's not how it is any more. Not since you went to the doctor. They told you that you had Alopecia. You immune system attacks the hair follicles. It was hard to accept. You took the Cortisone shots in your scalp with pride in hopes it would stop. And you adjusted to the best of your ability. You hid the spots as much as you can. Hid it from Rory. Hid it from everyone. Thankfully no one has noticed. As you continued to brush your hair, more and more came out. More than ever. Clumps of hair just falling out laid across your vanity. And you lose it. The tears and the feeling in you stomach that haunts you every so often. The shame is a pretty perfect packaged wrapped in guilt that gets chucked at you. And you try to catch it before it slams in your gut but fail no matter you efforts. Your hair always meant so much to you. It was your defining feature. And now its leaving you. And then you hear those fimilar steps coming down from the top deck of the boat, he got a bigger boat once you moved in, and you know exactly who it is. Rory. Fuck. You can't hide it anymore.  
"Aye love. How a-are you?" He stutters and automatically knows something is wrong by the blood shot eyes and the hair that you haven't bothered to hide yet. "Baby girl. What happened?" He walked toward you, squatting next to you so he is eye level with you sitting on the chair. He grabs your chin softly and looks in your eyes. You finally gather all the courage that is left and answer him.  
"Well.. my hair is falling out. It started awhile ago. I figured it was normal. But then I went to a doctor. They told me I had Alopecia and that my hair will continue to fall out unless I get Cortisone shots in my scalp. So I've been getting them. But the hair still falls out...and the shots hurt..." you show him the clumps that scatter the vanity.  
"Well, love if it makes you feel better, the only hair I'm not losing is my chest hair." He says as he runs his hands on the top of his head showing you how blad he is getting. That makes you giggle, just a bit. And you crack that little smile that makes him the happiest man in the world.  
"But honey, it's different." You run your fingers through your hair and there's a clump. "I shouldn't be losing this much hair." You palm your scalp and feel where the hair is missing.  
"I know love. I know those shots hurt. So stop if you want. Hell, I'll even shave your head and help find a wig. Just know I could careless if your hair falls out. Or if your bald. Or if you wear wigs. You are still my sweet girl. You are just as beautiful as the day I first saw you." At this point in time he is standing behind you with his hands around you and he plops a sweet and sudden kiss on the top of your head. "Would you like that baby girl?" He spoke with honesty and love that you couldn't deny. His eye contact made you believe every damn word he said.  
"Yeah. I would...But.. even with the the shaved head?" you say meekly. You pull his hand from your chest and show him all the spots that have little to no hair.  
"Aye girl. Especially with the shaved head."  
Rory, the doll that he is does his best to try and find a hairstyle that would work. But isn't used to your Iphone and fails. Bald it is.You whip what is left of your hair into a ponytail as Rory cleans the mess that is your vanity and grabs his clippers and shears.  
"Are you ready baby girl?"  
“As ready as I'll ever be!" And just like that you hear the snip of the shears. And the hair is gone. Then there is the buzz that gives you shivers down your spine. The feeling of clippers against your scalp is freedom. Its that feeling of taking your bra off after work. But better. As you see the hair it's like summer rain. The clouds purging the extra weight of shame and stress. You look in the mirror and love it. You run your hands along your now bare scalp and the stubble tickles you. You giggle at the feeling.  
"That's my baby girl. Smiles too? Good girl. Do you like it?"  
"Yeah, I do. I feel so much better. I feel free. It's so...good.”  
Rory kisses the top of your freshly shaved head and you get that warm fuzzy feeling that makes you feel alive.  
"See love, your beautiful as always. But, do we need a new rule? No more not telling me things. You can not tell me when this happens my sweet girl. You know how much I love you, right?"  
"I know. I should have told you. I just was scared you wouldn't want me anymore. And yes, I know you love me. And I love you too."  
"No more thinking like that either. Okay?"  
"Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Ikea and eyebrows.  
> *WARNING*  
> Hair loss  
> No eyebrows
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!  
> Thanks to Willowfae82 and Knifeintheback for the support and inspiration to keep this thing going. <3

The two of you are standing on the deck of the boat having your morning coffee because god knows you both are cranky without it. Its chilly, mid October. In the Glasgow area because Rory wants to make sure you can handle living on the boat before you two go to far from home.

“Aye love, ya head cold?”

He says as he takes of his beanie.

“Ya better take it before you're freezing.” 

He hands it to you and you put it on.

“Thanks love.”

It feels weird putting it on. The fabric against skin. Its different. But good.

“Hey hun, where are we going today?? I kinda wanna go pick up some stuff for the boat now that I'm on it full time with you.” 

“Aye love. I see. There is an Ikea off of River Clyde. Would stopping there make ya happy??”

“Um. YES. You know I love Ikea.”

“Its settled then baby girl. Let's go get real clothes on and we can go.”

Rory grabs your hand and leads you down the stairs to the main cabin. You plop on the floor and pull out one of the draws deemed yours. You pick out a plain black mens long sleeve v-neck, a navy and dark green plaid flannel, dark wash bootcut jeans, socks and scant black bra and panty set that you know will make Rory smile. As you throw off the pjs and throw on clean clothes and you catch Rory staring. You can tell he thinks you are beautiful, you stare back at him with the same intensity. 

“Yes??” you say to him acting clueless.

“What!? You're beautiful. I can't help it love”

You smile big and continue to get dressed.

Rory looks handsome as always in dark jeans, red plaid flannel and dark tan work boots. 

“Ya almost ready love?”

“Yeah. Lemme just go fix my ha..oh. I don't have any.”

“You almost have more hair on your head then I do.”

That makes you laugh and smile. He always know how to make you smile. “True. Lemme put on my boots and my puffy vest. Black boots or brown boots?” you say as you approach the shoe rack. You stop for a minute to admire the lady lumberjack outfit you managed to pull together. And then it hits you.

“Wait. Babe”

“The black ones go better” he says before he realizes what you said.

You stare closer into the mirror in front of the shoe rack.

“l need eyebrow. How do you draw on eyebrows? Wait. How would you know. You have eyebrows of a god. Fuck this stupid disease. I had beautiful eyebrows. Now I have to dig through the make up bag and find something to fix it with” you say. Frustrated and annoyed you stomp off to the bathroom. Before you make it there you feel arms wrap around your waist and rory pulls you up against his chest.

“My sweet baby girl. You do not need eyebrows. You are perfect the way you are. I also don't need you going out looking like a chola with too thin eyebrows.” he says as he looks down at you lovingly.

“Are ya sure? Promise I don't look like a weirdo??” you say peering up into is beautiful dark brown eyes. 

“Yes my princess.” he says gently before kissing your beanie covered head. “You are beyond stunning. And yes, I promise. Can we go now?”

“Yes love, we can go now.”


	3. The Ikea Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well it's the wonderful world of Ikea. Things get sappy. Ikea is terrifying.

The two of you are about to leave the boat when Rory realizes he has a nasty confession to make.  
“Aye love, I need to let you know my dirty secret.” he whispers softly in her ear.  
“WHAT!? What is it!!?”  
“Um. I've never been to Ikea…”  
“Oh. You made me freak for a second. But REALLY. No Ikea? Not even for meatballs??”  
“Aye love, you're correct. Wait… they have meatballs?? Like for sale or??”  
“Well, babe. The store is so big they shoved a restaurant in the middle to make it bigger.”  
“You've got to be fucking shitting me. You're dragging me here?” he says in a slightly angry but with a hint of his laugh that lets you know he's kidding.  
“Last time I checked, this was YOUR idea.”  
“Ya point's proven. Let's go lass.”  
Arriving at the utterly massive blue and yellow storefront is more than a lot to take in for Rory. But you. You are all smiles and happy thoughts. It's been a long time since you've been here.  
“Its huge.” he said with awe.  
“I know it is. And so are you.” you say with a flirtatious tone as you give him coy smile and a wink. “Now come on big man, let's pop the Ikea cherry.”  
You grab his hand tight and pull Rory through the doors. You catch a glimpse of his face and it's a tiny sail boat caught between two land masses named joy and dread. The poor lamb.  
“You alright babe?” you ask with a sense of worry and concern.  
“Aye love, it's just.. I'm used to Tesco. And this is nothing like Tesco.”  
“You'll be fine, I promise.”  
You find a cart, grab one of the massive yellow bags, head up to the third floor and start. Befor you take on the massive journey know as Ikea you strip off the puffy vest and beanie and you're set. Along the journey You and Rory find a table that is expandable and can be easily tucked away on the boat. One or maybe three of those fuzzy faux fur rugs that Rory says looks like a cat. And about 20 little knick-knacks that Rory believes will be broken by tonight but that doesn't stop you. Everything is perfect. Rory by your side. Towering over you like a skyscraper and you are just a tiny sailboat. His arm around your waist was your armor. Your protector not in the wave of pure gold and a cloak as white as snow that has been ran over by cars and snow plows. Not kingsguard armour but plaid. But that plaid though not gold and gaudy, protected you all the same. His arm was a shot of liquid courage. He gave you the courage to be bald. To take off the beanie. To even go out.  
“Hey sweetie, you know how much I love you, right?”  
He pulls you closer and kisses your naked head.  
“Of course, I know. I love ye too baby girl.”  
And just like that the safe bubble is popped. You hear a small voice from behind you.  
“Momma, why doesn't she have hair like you??”  
“We don't stare or point now shush.” The motherly tone was harsh yet filled with embarrassment.  
But that voice is so innocent and small. So you stop. Turn around a see a girl barely 5 or 6. You see yourself in her eyes. So you break away from Rory's grip and kneel in front of the couch she was on so you are now eye level with sweet curious girl.  
“You wanna know why I don't have hair like your mommy, right?” you are now faced with big eyes and a curious smile. “Well, I have a sickness that makes all of my hair fall out. I used to have long hair like your mommy. But I don't anymore. Do you understand?”  
You got a cute nod and little smile followed by questions.  
“Did it hurt? Did it all fall out at once? Can I touch it??”  
“Well no. Losing my hair didn't. But I got shots, like the ones you get in at the doctor's office, and those hurt. The shots tried to stop it from falling out. But didn't. It fell out in tiny bits at first. Then big clumps. But you see that big guy over there?” you smile and point back at Rory. He's smiling at you and you know he's proud. “He didn't want to see me hurt any more so he shaved my head. And yes, you can feel it.” You tilt your head forward and allow her hands to graze your barren scalp. She finishes and smiles at you with a toothless grin that makes you feel warm.  
“Do you have any more questions?”  
“No.”  
You hear that same motherly tone. But this time it's gentle and soft. It makes you miss your mum who is long gone.  
“What do we say to the nice lady Taylor??”  
“Thank you!”  
“Thats right girl.” The mom shifts her attention from the bubbly child to you. “Thank you for explaining something I didn't even understand. You have a good day.”  
And all you could do was smile and say “You're so very welcome.”  
As you smile and drift back to Earth you feel that arm around your waist and his lips, warm and comforting, on your head. As you go back to meandering through the maze that is this store, you hear his deep soothing voice say “I am so very proud of you my sweet girl. That was so sweet and kind. Just another reason why I love you.”


End file.
